Woody's Past
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: Once upon a time ago, Woody used to be the favourite toy of Andy's dad. Follow Woody on a trip through his past, and get to know how Woody came to be where he is now.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!

Woody's Past

Prologue

Discalmer: I do not own Toy Story

**Summary: Once upon a time ago, Woody used to be the favorite toy of Andy's dad when he was a kid. This story is how Woody had lived his life before Toy Story even took place. **

**The idea for this story came from something that Andy's mom says in Toy Story 2. When Al trys to buy Woody from her, she tells him that Woody is an old family toy. So I started thinking 'What if Woody had been an old toy of Andy's dad?' And with that thought this story was created**

* * *

It was July first in 1957 and Jim was one of the happiest kids around. It was his birthday, his grandparents were able to come for his birthday, and all of his friends were able to come for his birthday. Honestly, this was one of the best days ever and it was only going to get better. Jim had already opened all of his presents, and the only present that was left was the one from his grandparents.

"Here you go Jim; this is a present from your grandpa and me." Jim's grandmother said as she handed the excited boy his present. The boy took the present from his kind grandmother and started to rip the wrapping paper off of his present. Once the boy got the wrapping paper off of his present, he stared at the present for a long time before giving both of his grandparents a huge hug al while saying thank you over and over again. The present was noun other than a brand new Woody doll from Jim's favorite show, Woody's Roundup.

Jim's grandfather just chuckled at how excited his grandson was before saying "Well, we know how much you love Woody's Roundup so what better present to get for you then the main character himself!" Jim smiled at his grandfather before he grabbed the Woody doll and quickly got it out of the box. Once out of the box, Jim pulled Woody's string only to have Woody say in a loud clear voice "Reach for the sky!" The kids looked at the Woody doll in there childish excitement and made comments like "I wish I had a Woody doll!" and "Jim you are so lucky!" All of the other presents were quickly forgotten about as the kids started to play the brown eyed cowboy doll.

For the rest of the day, the children did nothing but come up with one adventure after another for Woody to go throe. It was on this day that Woody became a constant companion for Jim as well as his favorite toy. It was also on this day that Woody's life officially started….

* * *

**Ok, this is short but it's only the prologue. The next chapter (and the chapters following it) will be longer. Woody will actually come to life in the next chapter, so there is something to look forwarded too. Also, I have never written a story for Toy Story, but I promise to do my best. Anyway, please review and don't flame.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Grand Tour

Woody's Past

Ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toy story**

**LarkOfTheSky: That's actually a really good idea, but by the time I saw your review the chapter was pretty much done. Although, your review did give me a good idea for one of the characters in this story and it gave me an idea for future chapters.**

**V-Scope13: I don't know if this is the reason why Woody was passed down for ****generations****, but it is a possibility.**

**And to the rest of my reviews, thank you very much for reviewing it made me very happy to see so many reviews.**

* * *

It was late at night and Jim has just gotten into his bed, the Woody doll that he had received that day was lying right beside his pillow. As Jim closed his eyes and finally drifted off into that wonderful world that we call dreamland, something started to happen to his toys. The second Jim had fallen asleep, the toys started to come to life. The rather large bedroom was now bustling with activity by the very things that humans think are only inanimate objects. The plastic horses spring to life and started to race about the room, a silver robot started to move about the room without the help from its owner, and the Woody doll started to sit up all on his own…..

* * *

When Woody came to life for the very first time, it was safe to say that the poor guy was a little nervous. He knew that he was a toy that had just gotten his very first owner, but other than that he knows absolutely nothing. He didn't know what the other toys were like and he knows next to nothing about the world or how it turns (so to speak). So Woody, just sat there on the bed wondering if he should try to introduce himself to the other toys or if he should just stay up on the bed and hope that morning comes quickly. Well, it seemed that his fate was going to be decided for him because after about three minutes of just sitting there Woody hear voices yelling from down below.

Woody looked over the edge of the bed, only to see two toys calling out to him. The first toy was a Slinky Dog that was waging his little springy tail at a thousand miles per minute. The other toy was a porcelain Native American girl doll with long hair that was in two braids and a kind smile. The porcelain doll waved at him before shouting "Hey there new guy, can you come down here so that we can talk to you properly?" Woody blinked a couple of times before yelling back "S-sure, just give me a second!" Woody looked around to see if there was anything he could us to get him down before he finally gave up and jumped off the bed. Needless to say, Woody ended up landing flat on his face. Ok, not the first impression that he wanted to make to these two…

The porcelain doll just gave a small giggle before she helped Woody up unto his feet. "Hello there, my name is Tala and this is my friend Slinky." Tala said. Slinky just smiled at him before saying "Nice to meet you." Woody smiled slightly at them before saying "Hi, my names Woody." Woody looked over at Tala and before asking "Are you really Jim's toy?" Tala just shook her head no before saying "Actually, I belong to Jim's sister, Vivian. Jim ended up steeling me from his sister so much so that his sister has given up on trying keeping me in her room." Woody just gave a quite 'ohhhh' before he turned to look around the room.

Slinky walked over to Woody and sat down beside him, his tail still waging away. "Well, since you're new to Jim's room and all, Tala and I thought you might like a tour of the room. So how about it?" Slinky asked. Woody didn't know if he wanted the tour or not, but when Woody looked down at the springy little dog only to see Slinky give him such a hopeful and happy expression it was really making it hard to say no. Woody than looked over at Tala, only to see her give him the infamous puppy dog eyes that caused even the hardest men (or toys) to break down in give in to whatever the request the user of said puppy dog eyes had asked for. Woody finally broke down from it all and said "Ok, I'll go on your little tour…"

Both toys seemed happy to hear this, and Tala wasted no time in grabbing Woody's hand dragging him along as Slinky just flowed after them. Woody could not help but wonder about what he just got himself stuck in….

* * *

Ok, so Tala and Slinky's tour was actually proving to be kind of fun. The first thing that Tala and slinky showed him was the rather large herd of horses that Jim had collected over the years. The horses acted rather wild, but the second they saw Tala they all immediately calmed down. Tala had explained that they were all rather skittish, but if you showed them that you meant no harm than they would start to warm up to you. Following Tala's example of how to treat the horses, Woody talked softly to them and scratched them behind the ears when they allowed him to get near them.

After spending what felt like an hour of talking to the horses, a rather large black and white paint horse finally warmed up enough to Woody to allow him to ride it. "Well, since this big guy here likes you so much, how about we ride the horses for the rest of the tour? It would make the tour go along much faster and it would be fun to ride them." Woody stooped scratching the paint horse and looked over at the grinning Tala and sighed. "Tala, I don't know how to ride a horse." Tala placed her hand over her mouth and gave a fake gasp.

"A cowboy that doesn't know how to ride a horse is almost a crime against humanity." Tala said in a rather playful tone. Woody just rolled his eyes at her before he went back to scratching the paint horse's ear. "Well, I guess that means I'm going to have to teach you how to ride a house." Woody immediately whipped around to tell her that she didn't have to do that, only to see that she was now riding white horse and looking at him rather expectantly.

"There is no way out of this is there?" Woody asked. Slinky, who had been sitting slightly off to the side just laughed and said "Trust me Woody, once she has her mind set on something she is not going to change it for anybody." Woody sighed before he climbed up unto the paint horse's back (with great difficulty may I add) before he looked over at Tala. "Ok, so how do we start?" Tala just grinned at him before saying "Well, let's start with teaching you how to get your horse to walk…"

* * *

It took about an hour and a half for Woody to finally learn how to ride a horse, but now Woody could ride with the best of them. Tala was pretty adamant in teaching him everything there was to know about horse riding. This of course includes jumping, something that caused Woody to fall off at least five times. Woody did have to admit: after finally figuring out how to ride a horse, he found out that it was actually a lot of fun. Once Tala was confident enough that Woody wouldn't go and fall off his horse without a good reason, they finally continued on with the grand tour.

Tala and Slinky showed him around the room and they introduced him too all of the toys that they saw along the way. They introduced him to a tin robot named Dan, a race car driver that went by the name of Tom, a lion doll that went by the name of Leon, and all sorts of other toys. However, there was one toy that Woody met that he really did not know what to think of. He met this strange toy around the end of the tour, when Tala and Slinky were taking him to see, as they put it, 'A really important toy'. As they were riding, a cowboy toy riding on a palomino horse started to come towards them.

"Well, I see we have a new resident." The man said. "Yeah, his name is Woody." Slinky said from his spot next to Woody's horse. The toy on the palomino horse road up so that he was next to Woody's horse before saying "My names Roy Rogers and from that badge of yours I can see that you're the new sheriff of these parts." Woody just looked at him with a 'what the heck are you talking about' expression on his face. Just what did that guy mean by him being the new sheriff? Before Woody could even ask the guy what he was jabbering about, Tala quickly cut in. "Hey Roy, don't you have to go and take care of your ranch?" Tala quickly asked Roy. "Shoot, I almost forgot about the ranch! I better go; it was nice meeting you sheriff." Roy said before he quickly galloped off toward the ranch play set that was located in a corner of the room.

Tala sighed as she looked over at the still confused Woody and gave him a week smile. "That was Roy he is a toy based off of the popular TV show, 'The Roy Rogers Show'. He's a nice guy, but he thinks he actually _is_ Roy Rogers." Tala explained. Woody stared at her for about three minutes before asking "You're kidding me, right?" Tala just shook her head no before saying "I'm dead serious, that guy really does think he's Roy Rogers. I know it's hard to believe, but every once in a blue moon a toy comes in thinking they are not a toy but a real person. It usually only happens to toys that are based off of characters from TV shows."

Woody looked over at Roy's ranch before asking "Will he ever figure out that he is just a toy." Luyu was quite for a few moments before she finally answered Woody's question. "Toys like Roy are basically like ticking time bombs. He will figure it out; it's all just a matter of when." The whole group was quite for what felt like hours. It was Slinky who finally broke the almost never ending silence. "Hey guys, if we want to introduce Woody to that important person then we better hurry up." Slinky said as he looked at Woody then to Tala. Tala shook her head before she looked over at Woody and said "Slinky's right! If we want to introduce you to the last toy in the room we better hurry." And with that said, the three of them raced off to their destination….

* * *

Once at the window, Woody and Tala dismounted from their horses and looked up at the window. "We want to get up the windowsill that is where the toy that we want to introduce you to is waiting." Woody looked over at Tala and asked "Well, how do we get up there." Tala just smiled at him and pointed at a pile of blocks that made a very convenient staircase tight up to the windowsill. Woody just shrugged before he followed Slinky and Tala up the block staircase. Once at the top, Woody looked around the Windowsill only to see a teddy bear with light brown fur and a large red ribbon tied around its neck.

"Woody, this is Emily the oldest toy here in Jim's room. Emily, this is Woody Jim's new toy." Slinky said as he started to wag his tail. Emily gave Woody a kind warm smile before saying "Well, hello their hon, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Jim's oldest toy and everyone else here kind of thinks of me as the leader. If you ever have any questions or if you just want to talk I'm here to listen." Woody smiled at the teddy bear; he could not help but like her. She was friendly and she had the motherly air about her. "It's nice to meet you too Emily." Woody said as he sat down next to the large bear. Slinky sat down next to Woody before he looked over at Emily. "Hey Miss. Emily, can you open up the blinds for us?" Slinky asked as he wagged his tail a little bit faster. Emily just gave the dog a knowing smile before she stood up and pulled the blinds up.

Once the blinds were up, Woody could immediately tell why Slinky had wanted them open. From out the large window, you had a clear view of the beautiful night sky. Every single star seemed to be out that night and nice large full moon out floating up in the middle of the sky. "Pretty isn't it?" Emily asked as she looked over at Woody. Woody could only give her a small nod in agreement as he looked out at the large blanket of stars. "We wanted to save the best thing for last on this little tour of ours." Tala explained. "So what do you think? Best tour ever?" Slinky asked. Woody just smiled as he turned and looked over at Slinky and Tala. "Yeah Slinky, it really was the best tour ever…" And with that said the four toys turned their attention back unto that beautiful night sky…

* * *

**Ok, time for me to explain a few things. First, thing I should explain Tala's name. I looked around the internet for good names for her, and I ended up finding the name Tala. According to Name Meanings, Tala means Wolf. I thought that sounded like a good name so I chose this name for the doll. ****The second thing I should explain is 'The Roy Rogers Show'. The Roy Rogers show is a real TV show that existed back in the 50's.**** I don't know if they actually made Roy Roger dolls or anything like that, and I also don't know too much about the show other than what Wikipedia can tell me.**

** The last thing I should talk about is Slinky. Slinky Dogs first came out back in 1952, so it is possible that Slinky could have been one of Jim's toys long before Woody came along. Also, Slinky seems to trust Woody a lot, and I think a trust like that would take a long time to get. Slinky was one of the few who still believed in Woody even when Buzz had been pushed out the window and he was one of the toys that went and rescued Woody from Al, so I am going to say that the two of them are pretty close friends. Another reason why I have him in here so early is simply because I like him so much. He is my second favorite character (the first being Woody). Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


End file.
